


Hide and Seek - with Spider Man

by Hollerfield_Osterland



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped, Love, M/M, Norman Osborn's A+ parenting, Parksborn, don't we just love parksborn, prison cells, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollerfield_Osterland/pseuds/Hollerfield_Osterland
Summary: Peter Parker has been kidnapped. After the suspicions of him being spiderman died down he was free again. But now he's been kidnapped and spider man is missing! "coincidence?" Along the way he meets the love of his life. But can Peter work everything out at the same time.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	1. Capit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [censored](https://archiveofourown.org/users/censored/gifts), [ProsperDemeter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProsperDemeter/gifts), [marvels_blue_phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/gifts), [LilacsAndLilies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacsAndLilies/gifts).



> This is dedicated to some of my favourite accounts on AO3!!

Who could kidnap Spiderman? Well, I don’t really know to be honest but these idiots seemed to have managed. I mean in fairness to Peter they did inject him with some sedative sleeping shit. But Peter never thought he’d meet the love of his life while he was held captive, and it all started like this. 

In the world that Peter lived in, you had an odd thing called a soul mate. Peter had never understood why you would want to share someone else’s feelings. But you did. You shared their pain whether it was metal or physical, and you shared all the rest of their emotions. So if you got Peter as your soulmate then I bid you farewell, only a very special person would be able to deal with the pain Peter had at different times. Being shot, punched, stabbed, or when he lost Tony and his pain was unbearable. His soulmate had to feel all of those, but there was the odd time where Peter’s soulmate was able to share the euphorias Peter sometimes had, like when Tony Stark announced that he would take Peter in as his own when his Aunt decided to go away. Peter was over the moon about being able to stay with Tony. That was all before Thanos and the big click thing. After Tony died, Peter’s soulmate again had to feel more pain, and now that Peter thinks about it, his soulmate _only _really felt pain from Peter, never his _own _pain. That was until a few days ago.____

____Peter Benjamin Parker was always a bright child, and when he was bitten by a spider at the Oscorp field trip, it only enhanced everything Peter had already. Peter was 15 when he began to feel emotions from his soulmate, he knew he’d found his soulmate then, but he would never know who it was until the time was right, and Peter was constantly worried he was hurting his soulmate being Spiderman, which he obviously was. He never felt his soulmates own pain much until today._ _ _ _

____He was sitting his class enjoying chemistry like the usual, when he felt a sharp pain shoot across his cheek, of course Peter and his super high pain threshold didn’t think much of it, but it continued, next it was his lip, almost like a split lip kind of feel, and then it was his rib cage, like someone had booted him hard. It wasn’t a pleasant feeling but what was worse, was the sudden surge of anger and sadness that filled him. He knew that wasn’t his own anger because he was sitting in chemistry, what did he have to feel angry about? Peter excused himself and fled to the bathroom to calm down a little. He went back to class and sat down taking slow deep breaths after that. The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly all except for the afternoon. Peter was walking home when he felt more sharp pains stab into his arm and then his leg. He ducked into an ally way, and that was probably the worst mistake he’d ever made._ _ _ _

____His senses suddenly went haywire and he felt something behind him. Before he could react he felt a jab into his neck and he was out cold._ _ _ _

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _ _

____Harry’s arm hurt, his head hurt, his whole body hurt. He was forced to stay there, he was forced to stay here with his monster of a father. While he was torn apart slowly piece by piece. It didn’t help that his soulmate was somehow always in pain. At very bad times as well. It wasn’t so bad when he was in France, and he had Marco to help him. But now he had no one. He would either feel the pain late at night and then super early. The worst one yet had to be the time he’d felt as though a whole building had just been dropped on him. Which it had… kind of. It hadn’t exactly dropped on _him _it had dropped on Peter. Anyway, back to the point. Harry was making his way back to his room, when he felt a sharp pain in his neck. He dropped to the ground clutching his neck and groaning. Harry couldn’t take anymore and so he decided to go and get some fresh air. That was probably the _worst _mistake he’d ever made._____ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title "Capit" means captures in Latin. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this so far! Comments and Kudos are always an encouragement!


	2. He Won't be Very Happy When he Finds Out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Peter get kidnapped, and neither of them know, that they're in each others presence let alone connected in a way.

Harry let the wind brush through his hair and clear his head, as he walked out into the open of New York, it was good to be home but he did miss France. Unfortunately not all good things last. A tight pair of hands grasped him tightly and he was pulled back. Harry wasn’t as strong as Peter, so they didn’t need to use a sedative. They tied his hands up and forced him into the boot of a car. To make matters worse, he began to feel a sharp pain in his rib cage area. His soulmate seemed to be in pain as well. Harry kicked and screamed and tried to do everything in his capability to get rid of the people holding him down but it was no use. Harry had grown tired soon enough and although he resisted he’d given in. This was the first time he’d been kidnapped that’s for sure. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Peter woke and rubbed his eyes, to find he was in a car. Being Spiderman, with his enhanced senses he woke up faster than normal people did with sedatives. His first reaction was _“instant defense/kill/I'm a helpless teenager/Wait no, I'm not helpless, I'm Spiderman/I don't even know what's happening/why am I alive” _-(that was a bit over the top)- but then he gathered himself and took in his surroundings. Peter was still wearing his spidey suit, but his backpack was gone. As long as he pretended that he didn’t have any communication with his suit, he wouldn’t get stripped and he would still have some form of help. Before Peter knew it, he was being pulled by his ear into a huge building.__

___-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-__ _

__Harry then found himself being dragged into a huge warehouse, Harry didn’t resist, there was no point. At this stage he didn’t even care whether he lived or died. Harry tried to stop earning himself a smack in the face, and a pull of his ear, the ear which didn’t already hurt from his mutual pain, that is. Harry was luckier than Peter, he got chucked in some kind of enclosed garage area. Meanwhile, Peter had been brought into another room, where he was met by another man._ _

__“Right spider, we all know close you are to those Starks, so how ‘bout a little deal, ha? We get ten million dollars, and you can be a free critter, or I beat the shit out of you and you die” the man snapped,_ _

__“Never, don’t even touch them” Peter snarked in response._ _

__”Well, then we’re going to have to do this the hard way aren’t we, oh and did I mention that I beat the shit out of you either way?” The man drawled, emphasising the “either way” at the end of his sentence, almost like a rhetorical question, but he was still waiting for Peter to answer._ _

__“I’d like to see you try” Peter said, keeping his voice steady. Over the years of being Spiderman he developed a very strong, voice for when it came to fighting against “bad guys” but I’d be damned if that meant he didn’t get scared._ _

__Peter shakily took a breath and raised his hands._ _

__“Let’s see what you’ve got” and with that 3 men leaped at Peter at once._ _

__He shot webs, and tried to string them, obviously it worked for the first 20 guys but then poor Spider ran out of webs. That’s when it all turned to spider mush. Suddenly a large metal slab was chucked at Peter and its hit the back of his head bouncing off. Peter jumped back dazed. His senses screaming in his ears, blood dripping everywhere, fists flying, hitting bashing kicking. Peter was soon surrounded by people. Peter fought, and didn't give up, but it was no use. He was outnumbered. Peter had never felt like this since Mysterio, but at least he had help then, now he had no one. He was on his own._ _

__“Too late to change your mind now spider!” The same man from early sneered._ _

__Of course Peter was Peter, and if there was one thing he never gave up on, it was pride…. only because he was too stubborn._ _

__“Oh, it’s never too late” Peter grumbled in response._ _

__Well, Peter’s mouth was too smart for his own good. He was knocked off his feet and his knees hit the ground. He couldn’t think at all and all he could see what red, with black splotches, which wasn’t helpful._ _

__His wrists were then vigorously and hastily tied up before he was hit in the back several times, with who knows what, some kind of poll._ _

__As Peter was getting all his teenage back chat beaten out of him, until Pepper gave the money, and Peter genuinely complied, Harry was sitting in his cell, wishing he was dead. The pain and emotion was far too much for him to handle._ _

__Harry flinched again as he felt sharp pains spike through his back._ _

__He didn’t understand what was happening to his soulmate. But I doubt he would be very happy when he finds out. Then again, I’m not Harry, I don’t control his feelings._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually do control Harry's feelings, I have poweerrrr!!!! But shhhhhh!


	3. Amicus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets Peter and they get to know each other.

Harry had never been kidnapped before, but he knew better than to try and fight the people who had captured him. He stayed quiet when they pulled him out of the cell, and he answered their questions. Harry was incredibly sensible compared to Peter, which is maybe what drew they together as soulmates.  
When Harry was thrown back into his cell, he was met by another person. This person who was in terrible condition. It took a few minutes for Harry’s eyes to adjust in the dark, when he realised two things.  
1\. This person was hurt, a lot!  
2\. HE WAS SPIDERMAN (or he was wearing a spider costume) 

“S-spider man?” Harry gasped. 

Peter groaned in response. “Call me Peter” 

“Aren’t you supposed to hide your identity?” Harry asked 

“And how do you suppose I do that, when you’re sharing my fricken cell” Peter grumbled. 

“Right, well, it looks like you could use a hand” Harry stated, and bent down to help Peter. 

“There’s not much you can do” Peter groaned loudly as Harry put a hand out. Now that could’ve been the moment when they realised they were soulmates, but Peter quickly swatted Harry’s hand away. 

“It’s no use, I heal by myself anyway” Peter responded. 

“W-w-whaaa” harry gasped in surprise. 

“Yea, It's part of the abilities I gained, so all I can do is wait” Peter replied. 

“What about you are you ok?” Peter asked, 

“Yea, yea I’m fine” Harry said, surprised that even though Peter was in terrible condition, he had asked if Harry was ok. 

As Harry’s eyes began to adjust more and more, he began to see that Peter had milk chocolate brown curls with matching golden brown eyes, as Harry looked closer he realised that they were a mix of rich caramel and hazelnut as well. Harry was in awe, and found himself lost in those eyes. 

“Are you alright?” Peter asked, worry written across his face. 

“Hm? Oh ah yea” luckily it was dark and Peter couldn’t see the blush that was dusted over Harry’s cheeks. 

“Wait are you Norman Osborn’s son?” Peter asked sitting up a bit too fast for his rib cages liking. 

“Mh oh yea” Harry replied, clearly ashamed. 

Peter picked up on it, and quickly said “That’s ok, it doesn’t mean you’re anything like him.” and smiled at Harry. Harry returned the smile, moving to sit next to Peter. 

“What happened to you?” Harry asked after a short awkward silence. 

“What do you mean, like as in how I could kidnapped or how I became Spiderman?” Peter replied. 

“Well, I figure “how you got kidnapped” is going to be shorter than "how you became Spiderman” harry joked. 

“Oh, ah. They injected me, I was unconscious and then I woke up in the boot of a car, they brought we into this warehouse and literally bet the hell out of me, then chucked me back in here” Peter said, trying to make his story sound better than it was. 

Yea it didn’t work. Harry flinched and added a “dammmmnnnn” which made Peter giggle a little. He stopped giggling when he thought his rib cage would burst. 

“Well, you should try and get some sleep, I’ll stay on watch, just in case.” Peter said. Sitting up and gasping. 

“Yea, Mr SpiderMan, I don’t care if you’re a hero, all heroes need rest and you definitely need some” harry said, gently nudging Peter back down. 

Peter’s heart warmed when he heard harry say that. No one except Tony, Ben and May had ever treated Peter like this and he suddenly felt warm and tingly. It was a nice feeling and if Harry was doing this to him, well damn! 

A warm and tingly feeling washed over Harry, and he knew it wasn’t his own feeling. It was his soulmates. It was soft like cotton candy was flowing through him. He smiled gently. As much as he was in pain from all the times it felt as though he had been shot by bullets, these feelings were worth it. It would be even more worth it, when they shared their feelings, and began to slowly figure things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amicus means "Friends" in Latin


	4. I can't fall in love with him

Peter fell asleep quickly, and Harry found himself mesmerised in the soft sound of Peter’s. breaths. Harry couldn’t let this happen, he JUST couldn’t. This was the boy who interned for his father’s arch enemy. 

“But that doesn’t mean I have to hate him and Stark just because dad did” I voice came through in Harry’s head. 

“Plus they Stark was dead, and he saved the whole world, I can’t exactly hate on him, can I?” The voice said again. 

Harry sighed. 

“From now on he thought, I will just “ignore” this Peter guy” Harry thought to himself. 

But how could he ever do that? He was practically living with him. 

______

When Peter woke up, he was practically healed and Harry again found himself struck. But he quickly reminded himself he wasn’t friends with Spiderman. 

“Morning” Peter smiled. 

How could he possibly ignore that bright smile. Those cute dimples you could hardly see unless you looked closely, and those eyes, those bright eyes. Those eyes that showed this kid deserved practically everything. They were warm and comforting. Harry decided he was stay silent so he could stop himself from stuttering and making a fool of himself.

The warmth that Peter’s eyes gave Harry was soon lost when he was pulled by his hair out of the stall. 

Peter jumped up immediately and went to stop the guy but the door shut on his hand and he gasped before shaking the door in frustration. 

Harry was dragged to another room, where he was forced to his knees. 

“Right Pretty boy, we let you off yesterday, huh! But today? Good luck!” A voice came through, 

Harry winced.

“It’s obviously going to take some time to get money off those Starks with that stupid kid, so let’s start with you!” The same voice growled.

“Uh stop pretending to sound intimidating and plus they’re teenagers, chill Brian” Another voice came. 

“Ugh don’t tell me to chill Alec” “You were the one who got strung to a wall by a 16 year old yesterday” Brian shouted back. 

Harry made the mistake of trying to get up, which caused both of the men to turn their attention to him. 

“Not so fast!” They said in unison. 

Harry shrunk back down. 

“We’re going to video call your stupid petty father and every time he disagrees you get a cut” The one called “Alec” yelled pulling out his knife. 

They clicked call on a laptop. 

_______

Norman was in a meeting when he received a call from a “No Caller ID” he excused himself and left to accept this call. 

“Hello, you better get on with it I was interrupted from a meeting??!” He growled into the phone. 

“We’ve got your pretty boy of a son” A voice growled back. 

Norman’s face didn’t even turn pale, or kind of just shrugged it off. 

“How did you get this number?” Norman scolded into the phone. 

“Well, let’s just say, your tech was easier to hack than SI’s” A reply came back. 

Norman grumbled something before saying “what do you want with my son?” 

“You don’t sound like a very loving father” The man teased, 

“Get on with the point” Norman yelled, he was getting impatient now. 

“Well, here’s a deal, you pay us 10 million dollars we let him go, you don’t pay up and he’s dead” 

“Nope” Norman replied. 

“Make the first cut” came another voice. 

Norman heard some muffled screams and then he realised it was Harry screaming. He recognised those painful shouts from the other day when he got 99/100 of out on his test and Norman had lost it with him. 

For some reason those shouts didn’t make Norman feel sick like normal parents would feel when they heard their child in pain, instead, Norman felt self satisfied. He didn’t have to cause pain to his child himself, instead someone else could do it for him.


	5. ego amo tu

Peter was sitting his cell waiting and anticipating for Harry to come back, when a gut wrenching pain shot through his cheek. He gasped, and sat up quickly. This was horrible. It made Peter feel even worse now that HE was feeling his SOULMATES pain, how did they cope with his pain we he was hurt. 

Harry came back faster than Peter thought he would, and he had multiple cuts, in the side of his CHEEK! 

“Harry oh my god, are you ok?” He asked. 

Harry touched his cheek, and Peter felt a slight pang in his own cheek, this couldn’t be happening! 

“Damn it’s bleeding” Harry winced. 

“Harry, can you feel this?” Peter pinched himself just hard enough so he could feel a light pain. 

“Yes!!” “Oh my god!” “This makes sense now! The pain super early in the morning and then super late at night!” Harry exclaimed. 

He gasped and slumped against the wall. 

“How did this happen” Harry grumbled. 

“Oh Harry you don’t know how sorry I am! Every time I went out I thought of how horrible I was putting my soulmate in so much pain!”

“It was unbearable sometimes” Harry whispered, 

“I know and I’m so sorry” Peter replied. 

“This isn’t going to stop is it Pete” Harry said gently. 

“It can’t Harry, I can’t let that happen” Peter said, retreating slowly. 

“I understand” harry sighed. 

“You do?” Peter gasped in surprise. 

“Going around complaining isn’t going to help is it, the best I can do is just to be there for you” Harry said, 

What happened to ignoring him! A voice came through in Harry’s head. 

“I can’t ignore him, he’s my soulmate!” Harry mumbled out loud. 

He made the mistake of rubbing his hands down his cheek. 

“Ahhhhhh!” He gasped.

“Ooo, that doesn’t look too good.” Peter said moving a hand up to him. “Can I try something?” Peter asked. 

“Ah sure?” Harry replied confused. 

Peter leaned closer and gently pressed his lips against Harry’s. He carefully brushed a hand against Harry’s cheek. 

“What was that for?” “Ow, my cut….. is gone?” Harry stated confused. 

“Did I mention I had super healing powers?” Peter said shyly. 

“Yea, but you never said you could share them around” Harry joked. “Do you do that to everyone?” Harry asked, suddenly. 

“Of course not! Ever heard of that thing called Coronavirus that happened in 2020! Yea, hun I don’t want a repeat!” Peter joked stupidly.

Harry shrugged off how cringe his new soulmate sounded and laughed. 

“P-p-peter, c-can I” “never mind” Harry stuttered. 

“Can I kiss you again?” Peter asked. 

“How did you.. Oh right we’re soulmates! Yes please kiss me again” Harry mumbled. 

Peter leaned in an softly pressed his lips against Harry’s. They were warm and soft, Peter tasted like vanilla and cinnamon. It was the most comforting feeling Harry ever had, and of course when endorphins flowed through one of them, it flowed through the other. So when they both had endorphins flowing through them the feeling was so intense, and yet it still made Harry crave more. I guess he’d just have to wait, because it didn’t seem like Peter was going any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ego amo tu - I love you in Latin.


	6. The Plan Part 1

That night the two boys curled up together. The air was cold and icy inside the stalls, but luckily Peter wasn’t as stupid as he looked. 

“Karen activate suit heater” He whispered. 

“Suit heater is now activated Peter” she replied, and Peter was washed over with a warm heat. 

“Uhhhh” Peter gasped, as he shivered. 

Harry curled closer to him and the warmth made him feel safe. 

“I’ve never felt like this before!” Harry whispered shyly. 

“What? Loved” Peter replied looking up and into Harry’s bright blue eyes. 

“Mhm” Harry replied, blush dusting his cheeks. 

“Aw Harry!” Peter moved closer to him and lay down next to him. 

Peter kissed Harry and Harry gently fell back, with Peter on top of him. 

They continued kissing and things heated quite quickly. 

“Do you think we’re moving too fast for the beginning of… this” Harry whispered. 

“Hey Hey I’ll go with whatever you’re comfortable with” Peter reassured gently. 

Harry felt his heart burst, he’d never felt this way before. It was a nice sensation and Harry never wanted to let it go.

“Keep going” was all Harry could manage. 

“Peter your heart rate has shot up a great deal!” Karen said, but Peter ignored it and blushed when Harry giggled.

“Harry, I think you should know that.. um… if we’re going to take this all the way, this is the first time I’ve ever done this.” Peter whispered shyly. 

“Hey darling, it’s ok we won’t go all the way today” harry replied, diving back into Peter’s lips. 

Earlier Peter had been all sassy toward Harry like he had a hard wall, and now he was lying beneath Harry as vulnerable as he’d ever be. 

Peter squirmed uncomfortably and Harry looked down. 

“Wow, excited are we?” Harry asked. “Or is that your web shooter down there?” Harry teased. 

Peter blushed hard and hid his face in Harry’s chest. 

“I’ll deal with it don’t worry!” Harry smiled.  
________

After that they cuddled and basked in the suits warmth the whole night. 

When they’d both woken up, Peter was getting all sorts of alerts and his suit was going haywire.

“Mrs Stark is calling” Karen was repeating over and over. 

“Accept accept!!” Peter said quickly. 

“Peter! Peter are you ok!!” Pepper said as soon as he answered. 

“Yes we’re ok” Peter said back. 

“We’re?” Pepper asked in confusion. 

“Oh yea, Harry Osborn is here too” Peter replied blushing ever so brightly. 

“Right well we’re coming immediately” Pepper said urgently.

“No! No don’t come!! They might hurt you! I’ve already figured a way out!! I’ve been here for 2 days and I’m not all that stupid” Peter replied. 

“No Peter!” She cried out, but he’d hung up already. 

“Harry, this is the plan, there’s like this vent up there I noticed and if I distract the guards you can climb up, then I can swing up after you. After that I’ll figure it out as I go.” Peter said. Harry looked unconvinced but he nodded anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is kinda short.
> 
> Follow my instagram; @hollerfield_osterland


	7. So What Could She do?

Harry swung home with Peter. Peter held him close and although he could still faintly feel Peter’s pain, he was happy. The wind streaked tears down his face but for the first time in a long time, Harry genuinely just felt happy. 

Peter landed on the platform outside his room and placed Harry down next to him. He unlocked the window and the two boys climbed in. 

“Peter Benjamin Stark, before you do anything you’re going to the medical room right now!” Pepper called

“Yeaaa listen to mum” another voice rang out, 

“Sorry, that’s Harley” Peter said turning to face Harry. 

“You have another brother?” Harry asked. 

“Sadly….” Peter trailed off. 

“Is he as cute as you” Harry questioned. 

“Pfffttt noooo, why?” Peter said inquiring further. 

“Oh, I’ve got a friend back in France who has an obsession with pigeons and so maybe if I can get him a cute American boyfriend he’ll obsess over other things” harry said laughing, 

Peter laughed too, “I don’t think putting two pigeon obsessed people together will be good.” Peter noted. 

“Mon dieu, don’t tell me Harley’s obsessed as well?” Harry said, shocked. 

Peter only nodded and flinched when he heard his mother shout again. 

“You should come get a check up as well” Peter said. 

“Or you could just kiss it away?” Harry asked. 

Peter blushed and walked off, Harry following close behind. 

Once Dr Cho had checked the boys over 3 times and she was completely certain they were ok, they were released.

“Super mum ya got there” harry said tentatively as he flopped down on Peter’s bed. 

Peter flopped down next to him. 

“Yep, she’s pretty cool” Peter responded. 

A warm feeling filled Peter’s chest when Harry smiled and Harry felt the same thing. 

“Peter” Harry whispered softly. 

Peter nodded and moved closer to Harry. Their lips almost touched, when Morgan walked through the door. 

“Mummy says it’s lunch time, and you two haven’t eaten in days” Morgan said reciting exactly what Mrs stark had just told her. 

The two boys smiled, it seemed as though food would come before cuddles. 

“Yea, I agree, I’m starving” Peter said getting up. 

Peter helped Harry from the bed, and they walked out of the room together. 

_________  
Harry continued to stay with the Starks, and not surprisingly enough, his father didn’t even ask where he was. 

Norman only really made an effort when Pepper, found Harry curled asleep with Peter, and decided she should contact his father. 

“Hello Norman Osborn speaking” Norman said into the phone. His voice was probably strong enough to cut through the tension that hung in the air when Pepper spoke. 

“Norman, what a pleasure.” Pepper said, keeping her cool. 

“Mrs Stark, well well well, who would’ve thought….” Norman said, 

“I happen to have your son” Pepper said. 

“And?” Norman questioned, clearly not seeing the point of all of this. 

“Well, Mr Osborn, wouldn’t you be worried or want to know what’s happened to your only child?” Pepper said, raising her voice slightly. 

“Oh don’t get smart with me young lady” Norman said, adding a horrible chuckle in at the end. 

“Oh you haven’t seen me get smart yet Norman” Pepper snapped. 

“Your sons life was at stake, and you’re sitting around writing emails, more interested in your business” Pepper snarked, she didn’t want to raise her voice too much, for fear of the kids, - especially Peter and Harry - hearing her shouting. 

“Well, I’ll come and get him if he’s being that much of a pain” Norman sighed. 

Pepper thought for a moment, Harry had been anything but a pain. He’d sat quietly and never asked any rude questions, now that Pepper thought he didn’t speak much at all except to Peter. He’d helped out around the house for the few days he’d stayed. She couldn’t see why Norman had come to hate so much on this beautiful boy. 

“Alright then” and she hung up. 

Pepper almost dropped the phone when she saw Harry standing in front of her. 

“P-p-please don’t make me go back” Harry stuttered. 

“Darling, he’s your father” pepper said kindly, taking his hand. 

He jerked away from her touch. 

“He’s not my father, he’s a Monster....” Harry said, his eyes glazed over. It wasn’t normal for Harry to cry, but now he was desperate, he didn’t want to go back. 

“You have to sweetheart, it would be illegal for me to keep you here, he’s coming to get you soon” Pepper said softly. Of course if pepper really had known just how much of a monster Norman really was, she never would’ve sent him back. In fact she wouldn’t have ever let Norman lay another hand on his child, but she didn’t know. So what could she do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon Dieu - My god


	8. Why didn't you tell me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #Plottwist! 
> 
> Yea, there's a huge plot twist, I was going to keep this one sweet, but nah. Let's make Harry sad again and Peter really angry!!!!

The TV blared, Peter Parker has officially been found, and it seems like Spider Man has returned to Queens. Is this a coincidence, maybe Mysterio was right! Is there a connection between Spider Man and Peter Parker…… 

Pepper switched the TV off angrily. 

“How could you do that! How could you send him back!!” Peter yelled when he turned around to face his mother. 

“Can’t you see, don’t you realise, Harry told me what he does to him” Peter said, he was in tears now. He knew the pain Norman put him through, HELL he could feel it! He could feel when Norman did things to him, what did it take to convince his mother. 

“Mum, please, I can feel it, it’s not self inflicted pain, and I’ve experienced enough of pain to know he’s being hurt” Peter said.  
“I saw the scars when I was with him!! It’s been going on for years, and I won’t stand here for another second knowing he’s being hurt”

Pepper stood there, it wasn’t like her son to act like this. In fact he never acted like this. 

As if to emphasis what Peter was saying, he doubled over in pain as his felt something smash into his stomach. 

“Pete!” Pepper said, rushing to his side. 

“You have to save him” Peter croaked. 

“I-i can’t it’s too late” Pepper cried. 

“No it’s not, not with our suits it won’t be” Harley’s voice rang out. 

“Our? Harley you have you have to stay and watch Morgan!!” Pepper said. 

“Uh, fine, I’m just trying to be helpful!” Harley groaned. 

Another shoot of pain sliced through Peter and he bent over, crying out in agony. 

“C-can me go Mum” Peter managed. 

__________  
Peter had to ride with Pepper for fear he might fall and double over in pain. He was glad he did ride with her, because he felt a sharp pain in his knee and shoulder multiple times. 

When Peter arrived at the building, it seemed as though he knew Oscorp like the back of his hand, although he’d never even been there. Then it all came rushing back! 

_Flash Backs_

*Oh My God, it’s a child. It worked. Doctor Osborn, it worked.* 

*I can stick to the wall, look look* 

”Shoot a web, small child come on you can do it” I small cold voice called. 

Peter tried, he really did, but he couldn’t shoot one. 

“Shoot a web now, or bye bye for you and your mummy here” The voice called again. The person that the voice belonged to, raised a gun to the forehead of a women, holding her in a strong grasp.

“Mummy no no!!!” He cried out. 

Peter thought and fought with the battles in his head. 

“I-i-i can’t” He whispered, and with one bang, his mother was gone. 

“Mum NO NOOOOO!” He shouted. The glass shook and cracked and webs shot out from his hands. The webs trapped everyone around him. Sticking them up and thrashing them around. Peter was fighting out of adrenaline and pain. 

“NOOOO!” He shouted again. 

“Very good…. Pain, pain and fear is what brings out your power” Peter couldn’t make out who the person was. 

*”Doc, he’s out of control! What are we going to do.” It was true, Peter had swung and stuck to the ceiling, whenever anyone tried to go into his room, he’d shoot them with a web and chuck them right back out.* 

“Sedate him and brain wash him, he knows too much” The same voice came again. 

*News Flash:  
Everyone has left Oscorp for fear of his safety while one of his own experiments has gone insane* 

*News Flash:  
They’ve sent the avengers into Oscorp and they’ve found a boy, Tony Stark claims to be adopting this child* 

_*Present day*_

“Why didn’t you tell me!” Peter yelled. 

Pepper gulped. She knew exactly what he was talking about, but she didn’t think he would get flash backs coming back to Oscorp. 

“Why didn’t you tell me! He created me and you’ve kept this from me my whole life! I’m 17!!!” Peter yelled. 

Pepper flinched, she was a strong woman, but right now she wasn’t feeling very strong. Thankfully she was saved by a bang. But when she saw what it was I don’t think she felt very thankful. 

Harry Osborn had just been flung across the room by his own father. The weird thing was, people were around. Norman wasn’t even trying to hide the fact that he was physically abusing his son. But why was no one trying to stop him. 

“STOP IT!” Peter screamed. Norman turned his head so quickly he probably given himself whiplash. 

“Well it took you long enough, are you finally returning the child you stole from me” Norman sneered. 

“Actually no, we’re coming to take your other one” Peter snapped. Norman didn’t so much as flinch. In fact he chuckled in a horrible way and shook his head. 

“Ignorance, stubborn, stupid….Do you think you get that from Tony? You certainly didn’t get it from me, Ok sure, he saved the world but really, his time had come to die anyway” Norman said, knowing he was pushing all of Peter’s buttons. Hot, angry tears streaked Peter’s cheeks as he raced forward and down to where Harry lay. 

“Oh come now, don’t ignore me, after all I am inevitable” Norman shouted,

At this stage Pepper was beside Harry and Peter couldn’t contain his anger. Norman knew exactly what he was doing. 

“Come on, show us what you can do, or it will be bye bye to everyone you love this time” Norman spat, mocking his tone, exactly like he had the day he forced Peter’s powers out of him.


	9. Recovery

Peter sank to the ground, he tried to be strong, he really did, but how was he supposed to when he had just figured out he’d been created by Norman Osborn, and his boyfriend was lying on the floor covered in his own blood. Peter lifted his hands and all he could see was red, like he felt as though it was his fault, that this was on his hands. 

“What have you done to him” Peter yelled. People around began to scramble and run out, if they weren’t scared of Norman, they were scared of the raging teenager. 

Norman raised an eye. 

“I can feel his pain” Peter yelled back. His face streaked in blood, sweat and tears. 

“That’s exactly why I did it” Norman said back. 

Peter rushed at Norman bring a shelf down but Norman simply side stepped, and then all at once, just like that he changed. His face was green and ragged, but no matter how much he changed his appearance he still had that horrible, heartless, conniving look on his face. 

“Behold, my true form” Norman shouted. “You helped me create this Peter, I have your strength, your healing rate, you reflexes and endurance and your speed.” Norman said, almost like he was showing himself off. 

Peter’s eyes widened, he was struck by this. 

“I’ll finish that stupid disappointment of a son, then you can either die too, or give yourself in, Oscorp has plenty of things they can do with you” Norman said, moving closer. 

“Don’t touch him” Peter snarled. 

“I won’t, he’ll be getting that pain…through you” Norman replied. 

Peter didn’t have time to move and Pepper was nowhere in sight, neither was Harry know that Peter looked around , but he didn’t have enough time to speculate, he was grabbed and pushed against a wall. Peter could faintly hear people screaming, but the blood was pumping in his ears, blocking out all other noises. It was all too much to handle. Peter’s face was bruised and scratched as the goblin attacked him. Punching him, hitting him, throwing him. There was nothing Peter could do. 

Peter’s life flashed before his eyes as he saw black and then white, red and then……. blue? 

“Get away from him” a strong voice yelled. Peter had a rough idea of who it was but maybe he was hallucinating now. 

A flying thing that didn’t obey the laws of physics hit The Green Goblin, and then Peter knew it was real. He tried to stand but I hand pushed him down, “stay down kid, we’ll take it from here” a comforting voice called. Peter laid his head back and sighed, breathing in. Maybe once, just once, luck would be on his side. 

Peter felt himself being pulled away and then it all went black. 

____________

“Pete, Peter wake up” a voice called, and his eyes fluttered open. 

“Harry?” He croaked, 

“Nah kid, Harry’s in the next room” the voice said. 

“I have to find him” Peter said, rushing to get up, before wincing in pain. 

“Yea I’d stay here for a bit if I was you, Harry’s still unconscious, he lost a lot of blood” The voice was clearer now, it was none other than Captain America himself. 

“Steve?” Peter asked. 

“Yea that’s me” Steve replied. 

“Can I see Harry please, it’s only my shoulder I can still walk” Peter pleaded. 

“Yea alright, I better let you go, because you’re just going to get up and leave when I go” Roger replied, 

Peter smiled a small smile. Peter stood, using Steve to support himself. 

Peter found his vision clear as soon as he stood on the ground, he could still feel Harry’s pain, searing through him but he didn’t care, he just needed to make sure Harry was ok.  
When Peter set eyes on Harry, he seemed to fall into love all over again. His blue eyes shone under the room lights and he was looking into the distance. 

“Pete?” He questioned, when Peter walked in. 

“The one and only” Peter said, laughing weakling and immediately regretting it. 

The two didn’t say anything after that, because they didn’t need to. Their connection was so strong that they didn’t need to say anything, only exchange a few gestures. Anyone would’ve thought that only having know each other a week, they would’ve been more cautious about physical affection, but after everything they went through it seemed that neither boy wanted any physical affection from anyone _except_ each other. 

The amount of times other people had tried to comfort Peter was too many to count and the amount of times he’d refused the touch was also too many to count. Currently he was curled up with Harry on the couch. Peter gently ran a finger down the scar on Harry’s neck and watched bewildered as it vanished. 

“Wooooaaa…” Peter exclaimed. 

“We thought we’d wait to tell you” Pepper’s voice came. 

“Tell me what?” Peter whispered, slowly sitting up so he didn’t disturb his sleeping boyfriend. 

“About Norman and everything, and that as you get older your powers develop more, which is how you can heal Harry like that” Pepper said, moving to sit next to Peter. Pepper was one of the only ones that Peter let touch him. 

“I understand why you didn’t tell me” Peter replied. 

“You do?” Pepper said. 

“Yes, I know why, If I had have reacted the way I did then, anywhere else I would’ve ruined the Stark reputation” Peter said. 

“Thank you for understanding Peter, I really appreciate it!” Pepper said, kissing Peter on the cheek. 

“You should get some sleep Mum” Peter said. 

“I will, you should do” she said back. 

Peter nodded and moved his head so it was curled behinds Harry’s neck, and slowly found himself nodding off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanna finish this now, it's kinda annoying me!


	10. None of That Ever Mattered.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cuddly boys.

“Har, Harry wake up” Peter called shaking him gently. 

“Why what happened” he said sitting up quickly.

“Babe, look Normans gone viral over the internet and he’s being arrested” Peter said, turning the volume up on the TV. Sure enough J. Jonah Jameson’s voice came through the TV loud and clear. 

“It seems as though we’ve found Norman Osborn guilty of child abuse due to these videos and witnesses who have rights to privacy and will not be named, we also found out that Norman Osborn was the creator or our friendly neighbour hood spider man. Let’s see what Norman has to say for himself” 

The screen panned in and Norman was being held down by police. 

Harry scrunched up and Peter protectively put an arm around him. The microphone went to Norman and his horrible voice rang out. 

“The only thing I’d like to say is that I will find you Peter Parker, or rather SpiderMan I know who you are, and I created you” Norman rushed at the camera but the police officers grabbed him and he was pulled away into a police car. 

That was it, Peter’s identity had truly been released now, he’d been saved once after Mysterio, but now, there was no turning back. He’d just have to accept it. It was Harry’s turn to comfort Peter. 

“What am I supposed to do” Peter whispered. 

“I think your mums got that sorted” Harry whispered back, directing him to the TV. 

Harry was right, Pepper Stark was standing there in front of everyone. 

“Now, we have Mrs Stark, another key witness, and Mrs Stark what do you have to say about your son once again, taking the blame and identity of Queens’ friendly neighbourhood SpiderMan” 

“First of all, I would like to say, that whether or not you know who the person is under the mask, it will not make a difference because no one ever comes in contact with the person anyway. The worst that can happen is that their loved ones can be put at risk, and that is the case for anyone. Whoever is it, anyone can do something wrong, and then their loved ones can be targeted, so we can’t do anything about it. Second of all, this is also a breech is private confidentiality so even if I did know who the person was, I still wouldn’t give it away. All I’m saying is that we all know who the Avengers are and we know their personal identities and it makes no difference to our lives” 

Peter smiled, he had no idea what he’d done to deserve a mother like that. The public might let this rest for a small time, which would give Peter time to think about what he was going to do with this mess, in the meantime, worrying wasn’t going to help. 

“Peter, Pete look at me” Harry called bringing Peter back to reality. 

“Sorry” Peter said softly. 

Harry smiled, “you don’t need to apologise” and with that, Harry moved forward to kiss him. 

“Can I sit here?” Harry asked. 

“That’s my lap” Peter replied. 

“Is that a yes?” Harry teased. 

“How can I say no!” Peter complained jokingly. 

Harry sat down and curled up in Peter’s lap. Peter lowered himself onto the couch and lay down properly. The comfort of Harry’s weight on top of him was indescribable. Peter closed his eyes, and wrapped his arms around Harry. Maybe just this once there would be peace, peace and quiet for a while. _As Peter closed his eyes_ , Harry could feel how content he really was. That was one good thing about being soulmates, Harry would always be able to tell when Peter was lying about the way he was feeling. Harry smiled and peppered soft kisses onto Peter’s cheeks, being careful not to wake him. When Pepper came home from talking with the press, she found Harry and Peter tucked asleep and somehow, part way through, Morgan had climbed in between them and they were both cuddling her and each other. Normal 18 year olds shouldn’t have this much weight on their shoulders. There were still so many things to be resolved but right now, none of that mattered. Just this one time, these boys deserved some peace. Even if they never got to experience a time like this again, wrapped up together, it wouldn’t matter because this moment was truly perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurray! finished!


End file.
